My red apples stay in the Big Apple
by Helolizik
Summary: Emma and Regina are living in New-York, some years after the curse broken. But Regina doesn't feel well, she has a kind of homesick and Emma is weird...
1. Chapter 1

NA: I'm french, and I'm in my last year in "lycée" (the equal of High School). I really need to progress in english. So I try to write this fanfic in english. Hope you'll understand and love it.

My Red Apples are in the Big Apple

**Chapter 1 - Far Away...**

Regina knew that it would be a bad idea to follow Miss Swan. Everyone was in the enchanted forest now, living their happy ending and she was here, in a flat in the city of New-York between two mountains of boxes... She looked at these and sat on the couch. Why Emma wasn't there? Oh yeah! She was working! Regina had to find a job and she knew that there was no way for her to become the mayor of New-York without magic. So she stayed at home and opened boxes, waiting for the woman she loved.

Somewhere was her son with his grand-parents in a land with magic and color and freedom... Regina missed him, missed it. She also made a choice and she had to assume it.

The curse was her first mistake, then she all messed up. She messed up when she has fell in love with Emma... The curse broke with their first kiss. F***ing true love kiss! Prince James was so angry against her for what she did all this year but Snow didn't. Regina was maybe wrong, Snow was maybe the nicest person of the world... Snow didn't say anything when she heard that her little daughter was in love with her stepmother.

It was weird for everybody, especially Regina. She had never thought she would be in love with a girl. More than a girl! Snow White's daughter. It wasn't like Daniel she loved him but it was different with Emma something deeper inside her. They lived in the castle with Henry but Emma didn't feel good. Regina didn't hesitate one second when Emma asked her to return in "real life". Henry was 17, he was in love with Grace and there was no way he would like to come back to America. Regina and Emma told him to stay with Snow and James because it was the best for him. And Regina follow Emma because it was the best for Emma. Somebody cared about her happiness? Of course Regina was happy but... nobody cared! She wasn't the center of the world anymore and she felt like giving up. When Emma wasn't there Regina was alone. She had to get used to that. And she knew that it was hard for Emma too.

Seven years ago Emma came in Storybrook. People forced her to believe in magic. She had to break a spell about which she didn't know anything. The first year was really nice compared to the others. Emma and Regina hated each other. Emma wanted to keep Henry away from Regina. Regina wanted Henry away from Emma. Everybody made mistakes. Henry went to the hospital because of them. He woke up. Regina realized she loved Henry more than she thought. It was alright! The nicest year! Seven years before...

After a long battle she was forgiven for the curse. There is no evil and no good just people making what they think right. Indeed Regina regretted for a long time what she did. Emma did regret too.

Regina looked at her watch. In two hours, Emma would come back... Regina started to dress the table and prepared a delicious meal. When she looked at her watch again she couldn't believe it... Just forty minutes. The time goes by so slowly. She had to occupy herself otherwise she would become crazy. She looked around her and sighted. It was the time to open definitely all the stuff. They lived here since three months now and Emma didn't change her mind. She knew that they would stay here for a long time. "why not opening these boxes now?" thought Regina a knife in hand. She begun and couldn't stop herself. She found some pictures of Henry that she took when he was a kid. She found letters from Emma: we need to talk. Meet me near the tree at 10 p.m.. Regina remembered all this things and smiled sincerely for the first time in three months. She arranged the living room, then the bathroom and the bedroom.

One last box stayed on the floor. When it will be opened it will be end. She took a breathe, now she could do it. She found candles in this last box. Why Emma had candles? She took them, put one on the table and lighted it. When she finished to arrange the rooms she felt at home. She fell on the bed, held a pillow close to her. She closed her eyes and heard the keys in the door then the door opened and finally she heard a female voice saying "He...lloh my goodness...". Regina was happy to hear Emma. She felt a breath in her knack she opened her eyes and turned her head. Emma put her lips on hers.

"Hi!" sighted Emma in her kiss. She sat on the bed and passed her hand in the hair of Regina.

It was good to see her. "Welcome home honey." Answered Regina let her pillow down for hugging the one she loved. "I cooked some chicken. Do you want us to eat now?"

"Not yet." Said Emma. "I have things to do."

"Please don't tell me you bring work at home" Regina felt depressed.

"No... Others plans, something more..."

"More what?" Cutted Regina.

"More... Interesting." Said calmly Emma.

"What is more interesting than spending time with me?"

"Spending time with you in this bed."

Emma kissed deeply Regina. Regina felt a fire inside her. She didn't want to return in the enchanted forest. New-York wasn't paradise but she would spend time with Emma and nobody will be between them. That's not the worst curse imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading the first chapter! This is the second chapter and maybe the last one. Should I continue this fanfiction? Can you just tell me what do you think of this? Thank you. ^^ Your french writer.

When Emma woke up, she saw Regina next to her. She didn't have time to spend with her these days and she felt bad. She went to the kitchen, and saw all the unopened boxes in the living room. She knew it was hard for Regina to stay in New York, Emma wanted to help her with this new life ... It was time to fix her problems! She tasted the coffee she prepared and slipped out it in the sink. Regina's coffee was so much better!

When she locked the doors, she thought that everything will change. She just wanted that Regina never discover what she did today.

The taxi was waiting for her and Emma went for her ride. Her ride ... The word was so not appropriate for what she was going to do! The car stopped next to a weird place.

'Thanks!' she said to the driver, but she did not go out of the car.

'Are you alright miss?' asked the man.

'Yeah ... Of course...' answered Emma. The driver looked at her, Emma saw that his eyes were worried. 'I'm gonna be alright. Have a nice day.' she said smiley.

The place was empty, she knew Neal was here, he was waiting for her because they had deals. Few minutes after, Neal came.

'Emma! I missed you!'

'Don't fucking kidding me, OK? You know it's the last time we have to see each other, I never want to see your face again!'

'God! Emma! I don't want a lot of things you know that. I just want ... you.' he said approaching Emma. "You know ... Life was long without you. When I finally found you, you were with this woman...' Emma was afraid. 'She had my son, my girl ... And I don't think she will appreciate the fact we slept together in Storybrook. I promised you I will not tell anyone. I keep the secret, now it's your time to do what I want from you.'

Emma didn't want to sleep with him again, not today. Even if it was the 'last time', like a week ago, and the month before. She regrets what she did when he came in Storybrook, and wanted it was never happened. She kissed him and placed her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes, this is the only way to fix it ... Without another thought, she took the heart of Neal Cassidy and crushed it in one hand. Neal felt on the floor. Nobody was here to watch this. Emma felt rage grew up in her body, her eyes turned purple. The black magic came over her.

She put the keys in the door opened it. The boxes had disappeared and she was able to see the view of the widows. On the table, candles were lighted. The entirely apart smelted a good dinner. She could believe it. Regina wasn't there, she was maybe in their bedroom. Emma found her sleeping on the bed. Emma wanted to tell her how much she was sorry for not have being there these three months and she knew the best way to show her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thank you for the reviews! As you see, I continue to write this fanfiction... I'm searching a picture to upload as cover. Do you want to help me with that?

When Regina opened her eyes, the bed was cold next to her and she knew Emma was left. There must be such a complicated investigation because she was never at home. Regina didn't worry, Emma became the Emma she knew again. They talked together, watched movies, and they also had sex. Everything was fine, but Regina always had this thought that everything went wrong, even if she wanted to not believe in it.

She didn't know what to do to occupy her day. She went to the kitchen and took some coffee. She couldn't drink it, it was disgusting. Emma needed to learn how to prepare it! She threw the remainder in the sink and drank a glass of orange juice instead.

In the living room, she found a newspaper put on the table. Emma had circled in red an article: something about a show including a baseball coach ... Regina didn't understand. Did Emma want to see that show? She caught the phone and called the commissariat to know more.

It was more and more difficult to Emma to hide her addiction. She felt so powerful when she used dark magic ... A part of herself knew it was dangerous, that kind of magic turned you bad. Her feelings were fighting in her mind and she wasn't able to work.

She realized she was tracing a circle around an article. She put the pen down and left the apartment. She needed a walk.

'Oh! I'm sorry M'dam, but Swan's not here...' said a guy.

' How come she's not here? She's on a mission something like that?' asked Regina

' Not at all... We didn't see her face for three days! I'm sorry M'dam.'

Suspicions went over Regina, she had something to worry now, her bad vibes grew up.

Regina read the baseball coach's article once again. Have Emma left this as a clue? This is so not her type! She never left clues behind her...

Emma could breathe again, she had the space she needed. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked shopping, but something pushed her in the stores. Then she understood, she saw a beautiful Channel dress. The price was too high for her. When the saleswomen looked elsewhere, Emma took the dress to try on. In the flitting room, her eyes turned purple. A purple cloud appeared over the store, Emma had disappeared.

The place where she had killed Neal Cassidy was empty. Emma stared at the body, Neal's eyes were eaten by the birds, he was unrecognizable. She held herself to kick him. Emma smiled, he deserved what he had.

'Tell everyone who wants to stop me, I'm ready to start again.' She said to the body lying on the floor.

Regina was surprised when the phone rang. It was the man who talked to her in the morning.

'Good afternoon M'dam. It seems we just found Swan, but that's not good. She appears on the video surveillance of the store which was roped.'

'Excuse me? I don't really get what you're trying to say.'

'We don't know what's happened 'cause a fucking purple cloud blurs the video.'

Regina looked up at the ceiling. 'Oh please Emma...'

'As I already said, we don't know many things, but Swan...'

'Thank you Sir!' Said Regina after he finished. 'I'm going to talk to her.'

When Emma got home, Regina was waiting for her a glass of wine in her hand.

'We need to talk right now.' welcomed her Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stood there.

'Do you want to leave me?' asked she agape.

Regina looked around her, she haven't prepared a suitcase or anything. How could Emma think of this?

'No! Of course no!' said Regina. She tried to look detached but Emma's reaction had surprised her. 'I will never leave you, you know that? I need you more than anything else... But I need to know something...'

Emma closed the door and next to Regina. 'Tell me if I did something wrong...' Said sadly Regina.

Emma was completely lost, at first she thought Regina was going to leave her and then she felt like Regina was thinking she was going to leave. Emma felt guilty.

'Why do you say that honey?' Emma never used these kinds of affective words, but she wanted Regina to understand nothing was wrong with her.

Regina saw how much Emma was lost. She had to tell her for this afternoon, the policeman's call and everything.

'I just want to understand why you are so strange. I know you don't go to work...' said Regina. Emma looked at her, how can she knew?

'I called the commissariat to talk to you. You left this newspaper on the table...' Regina pointed the object '... I didn't understand why you were interested in baseball stuff... So I wanted to know more. The man who answered the phone told me they haven't seen you for few days. Where were you?'

Emma didn't want Regina to know what she did to save their couple, she didn't want to lie to her nether.

'I went for a walk...' said Emma.

'Really? Why are you lying to me? What did I make wrong for you're not trusting me? You used magic! ... and not fairy dust Emma!'

Emma stared at Regina. No other word could be said. Regina knew a lot of things, but she missed the most important to understand. Emma had to tell her.

'I killed Neal...' whispered Emma as an 8-year-old.

'You did what?' Regina couldn't believe what she just heard.

'I killed Neal!' said Emma louder 'to protect us.'

'God! Emma! Why?'

'I said: to protect us.' Emma tried to persuade herself. 'When we were in Storybrook, we... Five years ago, I... No... When you and I started to...' Emma didn't know where to begin, so she went to the end of the story to make quicker. 'I had sex with him.'

Regina turned herself to the windows, hands on her face. 'Did you and I already...?'

'Yes.' stopped Emma. 'He threatened me to tell you and Henry if I refused myself to him. So some weeks ago, when we found the way to come back to the Enchanted Forest, he obliged me to stay for using me.' Tears felt from Emma's eyes, she was disgusted by the story she told.

Regina was able to hear the pain in Emma's voice, but she couldn't face her. There were so many information for the day. Emma using magic, Emma killing Neal Cassidy, Emma having an affair,... These images were unbelievable...

'Do you love me?' asked Regina as if her day could be worse.

'Of course I love you! All I did was for you...'

'You slept with Neal for me!?' asked offended Regina 'I want more than anything else be with you right now, help you with your magic addiction like you helped me long time ago. But I can't... I can't...'

Regina went to the bedroom and took some clothes. Emma followed her. 'I'm so sorry! I should tell you at the beginning...'

Regina left. 'Yes, you should...'


End file.
